


Twilight's Canine Cub

by Aethernight



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute times with a doggy, Fluff, Linked Universe, Rated T for language, Twilight Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethernight/pseuds/Aethernight
Summary: Twilight stumbles upon a furry friend and cuteness unfolds.For Twilight Week on discord even though that was a while ago.
Relationships: Twilight & His Pupper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Twilight's Canine Cub

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard it was Twilight Week on the discord I knew I had to write something for the wolf boy! I know the week is over by now, but I wanted to give Twilight some fluffy times bECAUSE THERE IS NOT NEARLY ENOUGH TWILIGHT FLUFF!

“ ‘Ey, ya sure ya don’t need a hand there, Wind?”

“N-no! I got this!”

“I don’t mind pickin’ up some o’ yer load. It ain’t good to push yerself.”

“I know you l-like to look after-r everyone’s wellbeing, but I just g-gotta put s’ more heave-ho into t-this!” 

Twilight frowned at the younger hero’s current state. The two boys had volunteered to gather firewood, but Wind was struggling with his heavy bundle. He left his power bracelet at camp because he “wanted to get in some weight-lifting,” but the sailor could barely walk. 

With a sigh, Twilight reached over and grabbed some logs from Wind. “Hey! I said I could handle it!!”

“And I’m sure ya can, but we’ll have a bigger problem on our hands if ya get hurt. I’ll train with ya tomorrow, awright?”

“Humf, FINE!” Wind pouted but didn’t protest further. The two continued walking when Twilight heard a faint noise coming from an alleyway. 

“Oi, Wind, wait here a minute. I heard somethin’ over yonder…”

“Twilight, where are you going?”

The taller hero sprinted down the alley as the sound got clearer and clearer. His heightened hearing picked up on the noise, but in his rush, he almost tripped over the source of the sound. 

The hero leaned down to get a better look at the creature at his feet. A tiny animal laid on a dirty mat, with a rope tied around its neck to keep it from moving. It had long, matted fur with flopped over ears and a tail that curled over its back. But what was most noticeable was its thin body and three quivering legs. 

“A… puppy?” Twilight dropped his wood and crouched down next to the tiny dog. The puppy shrunk in on itself but continued to whine. 

Twilight slowly reached out a hand. Tentatively, the puppy sniffed him and started licking his fingers. The farmer reached over to scratch the dog behind the ears, earning him a happy bark. 

He had no idea how long this helpless animal had been left here, but it was likely a long time. Twilight knew that he couldn’t leave it here, and while he’d love to find out who abandoned the poor dog and knock some sense into their skull, getting back to his friends was more important. 

Twilight patted the dog on the head before untying the rope around its neck. With one hand, he picked up the dog and with the other he grabbed the logs. It was a struggle, but Twilight could never leave an animal in need. 

He quickly made his way back to Wind, who was looking incredibly grumpy. “Took you long enough!! If this were a ship you’d be swabbing the deck for how long you were go- WAIT IS THAT A PUPPY?!”

Twilight chuckled as Wind peered at the little furry bundle in his arms. “Yup! Found this poor thang o’er in the alley. Seems friendly, jus’ a bit shaken. An’ very hungry.”

“Let’s get back already! I hope the others let us keep it!!”

“Me too, kiddo.”

~  
~  
~

“There you guys are! We were getting worried.”

“Wild, they were gone for less than an hour.”

“Well excuse me for being concerned about my companions, Legend. Some of us actually care about the safety of others.”

“You wanna go, gremlin boy?”

“Bring it on, Pantsless Disaster!” 

“Alright, break it up you two.”

Time pulled the two heroes apart and greeted the others. “Thank you. I can’t believe we ran out of firewood.”

Wind shrugged and placed his load down. “No problem! But look who Twilight found!”

The group crowded around the ranch hand as he held the dog in his arms. The puppy squirmed, nervous with so many new faces to meet, but as Twilight pat his head he started calming down. 

“I found this lil’ one abandoned, and I had ta bring him wit me. Can we keep the pup until we find him a home?” 

The hero looked at his mentor with pleading eyes like a child. Time sighed and nodded. The whole group cheered, but Twilight was the happiest of them all. The dog seemed confused by all the commotion, so the Hyian decided to take him out for a walk. 

"Fresh air always helps clear the mind for me an’ Epona. Should work with the scamp too." 

Twilight had only gotten a few feet from the group when he saw a line of heroes forming behind him. He groaned internally before asking, “what do y’all want now?”

“TO SEE THE PUPPY,” chanted the boys. Four, Wind, and Sky were closest to him and their eyes practically sparkled with interest. Behind them were Hyrule and Wild, the former holding a notebook and pencil and the latter holding his Slate. 

“Gimme a sec with the pup to soothe him. Then all y’all can play with him.”

The group cheered as Twilight walked further into the woods. He founds a small clearing with lots of flowers and set the dog down. The pup sniffed the ground and wobbled on his three legs, but from the way his tail wagged, Twilight could tell he was ready to explore. 

The dog pranced around for a bit then flopped onto his back. Twilight immediately sat down and rubbed his tiny chest. The puppy happily yipped and closed his eyes, content. 

Twilight reached into his bag to pull out some jerky he bought. The dog jumped and tried to grab it out of his hand. The farmer laughed and leaned down. The dog ate right out of his palm and gobbled up the meat so quickly Twilight got nervous he would choke. 

“NOW can we see the dog?”

Twilight rolled his eyes at Wild’s impatient voice and called back, “yea, y’all can come over now. Jus’ don’t startle the pup!”

In a blur, the other heroes were at Twilight’s side. Wind was on his knees as he tried to pet the dog, who kept dodging him as the canine ran around Four. The blacksmith just laughed and commented, “I’ve never seen a dog that looks like this one at home! It must be a new breed, perhaps a mix…”

“Hey, uh, Twilight, could you tell me about dogs?” Sky nervously scratched his neck as an embarrassed blush spread over his features. Twilight felt a pang of sadness for the hero; he could never imagine what life without dogs would be like. 

“Oh, Sky, where do I start?” Twilight listed facts about the animal while Four and Wind continued to play with the dog. Wild stood over to the side, taking pictures of the three. Hyrule sat on a stump, laughing at the scene before him. 

The puppy seemed to love all of it, barking joyfully and running with the others. But it quickly tired out. In a short while, it had curled up and fallen asleep. 

Twilight went over to pick it up but the others asked if they could hold it. While Twilight didn’t want to wake the dog, there was no way he could say no to his friends. 

“ ‘Kay, but be sure to support his back an’ behind. Keep him close to yer chest, awright?”

The boys nodded and Four held the dog first. Clearly he had some experience as he stayed perfectly still. A small grin crossed the smith’s face as his eyes gleamed a swirling red, blue, green, and violet. 

Before long, he handed the puppy to Wind, who placed the dog under his chin and giggled when he felt the fur tickle his skin. He had only heard stories about dogs, and Twilight could tell he was thrilled to see one for himself. 

After a few more cuddles, the sailor passed the dog over to Sky. The chosen hero sat down on a rock and nestled the pup in his lap. His eyes shone in awe and wonder at the tiny creature he was petting. He wore a big smile and started softly talking to the dog in what Twilight knew was a baby voice. 

Wild didn’t hold the dog, but gave him a few scratches while Sky still had the puppy. Hyrule opened his notebook and started sketching the dog, trying to get in as many details as he could. 

“I didn’t know ya drew, ‘Rule.”

“O-oh, it’s just-t a hobby! Besides, I’m not that good at i-it or anything…” 

Twilight frowned and sat down next to the brunette. “I have lots of drawin’ supplies at the ranch. I could give ya some pointers if you’d like.”

Hyrule opened his mouth like he was about to refuse, but then a hint of a smile graced his lips. “Actually, I think that would be nice. Thanks, Twi.”

“ ‘Course, kiddo.”

Twilight leaned back and continued to watch everyone peacefully until Wild perked up with an idea. “Hey! We should name him!”

Hyrule nodded eagerly and asked if anyone had any ideas. Wind piped up, “what about Skip? Because he only had three legs?”

Sky covered the dog’s ears and replied, “that’s mean! There was a Loftwing someone used to have named Squinty because she only had one eye. What kind of mean joke is that? Every time she hears her name she’ll be reminded of her disability.”

“You make a good point there,” Four commented. “What about a title, color, or phrase because that’s how we all picked our nicknames?”

“I kinda like that there idea, Four! Let’s see, he’s got dark brown, with floppy ears and a white belly…”

Twilight noted more traits with the others tossed out their own ideas until Wild spoke up. Twilight was afraid because he knew his protege had given several of his horses silly names in the past, but maybe today the gods would be on his side.

“What about Sable? It’s pretty cute, it’s a dark brown color, and Flora likes the name too.”

“It’s also a species of marten, a carnivorous mammal found in for-”

“Alright, Four, we get it. You don’t need to give us a whole backstory.” Twilight silently thanked Wind for quieting Four. While the smith was incredibly smart, he did have tendencies to ramble.

“Anyways, all in favor of Sable?”

All the boys present raised their hand and Twilight smiled. “Sable it is, then!”

The group sat in silence for a little longer until the dog finally woke up. He stretched his small legs and hoped off of Sky. 

“Where’s he going,” Wind asked. A moment later, the dog squat down in a stance Twilight knew. 

“Uuuhhhh…”

Four raised an eyebrow in question before Twilight explained. “It looks like Sable’s… a girl.”

Sure enough, when the dog came back over he felt ridiculous for not noticing sooner. But the other heroes were more surprised by this new information.

“So now we have a girl in our presence?”

“You boys better be on your best behavior!”

“Is she gonna go through dog puberty?

“Please don’t say the P-Word. It’s hard enough being the size of a twelve-year-old forever.”

Twilight just laughed and rubbed Sable’s ears. “Oh, yea, yer gonna fit right in.”

~  
~  
~

“SABLE! SPIRITS ABOVE WOULD YA CALM DOWN!?”

The little puppy currently in Twilight’s arms squirmed, trying to escape his tight hold. The farmer wanted to give her a bath, but she refused to go into the water. 

After several minutes of struggling, Twilight gave in and grabbed some meat. Sable instantly perked up at the sight, tail wagging so fast it was a blur. 

“Now, will ya be a good girl an’ take a bath if I give ya food?”

Sable yipped and Twilight decided to take that as a yes. He ripped the piece of game in two and fed her the first part. Sable practically jumped into the basin of water now that her tummy was full. Twilight chuckled and rolled up his sleeves. 

“Let’s get all that dirt outta yer fur! Then ya can cuddle wit everyone as much as ya want!”

The Hylian grabbed the bar of soap and lathered up the pup’s fur. He was sure to keep a hand over her eyes and nose while he poured a cup of water over her so the suds didn’t irritate her. Seeing that Sable had pretty dark fur, he decided to lightly scrub and rinse her off one more time for an extra thorough bath. 

He took her out of the basin, ignoring the water that had splashed onto his clothes, and set her on a dry towel. Sable shook off and sprayed Twilight with even more water. 

“ ‘Ey! Now I’m gonna need a bath!”

Sable ignored the hero and laid on her belly. Twilight picked her up and dried her off with the towel. Sure, fur took forever to dry, he of all people would know, but he could borrow someone’s fire rod and warm up a blanket if she needed it. 

Satisfied that Sable was dry enough, he put her back down. She scampered back to the group as fast as she could on three legs. When she saw Twilight trailing behind, she growled and barked at him before running even faster. 

“Awright! I’m comin’! Silly lil’ gal…”

~  
~  
~

“I’m takin’ Sable on a walk. Anyone wanna come with?”

Twilight scanned the group to see if anyone looked interested. Most everyone was busy doing their own thing, but it was good to get Sable acquainted with as many people as possible since the farmer didn’t know how long they’d have her. 

“I’ll join, pup.”

Time stood and started walking along a stone path. Twilight was surprised his mentor wanted to go to, but he shrugged it off. 

Sable quickly followed Time, eagerly sniffing his boots and yapping at him. Twilight chucked at Time’s unblinking face. Though it was sometimes unnerving how stoic his ancestor was, it could be comical every now and then. 

Twilight had picked up a high-quality leather leash and matching collar at the last town they visited. It had made walking Sable much easier, not to mention she looked like royalty in it. 

Eventually, the two heroes and dog reached a little creek and decided to take a short break. Twilight wrapped the leash around his hand but kept it long enough for Sable to explore. The farmer lied down in the grass and smiled when Time sat down next to him. 

“So, what made ya wanna come out for a walk, pops?”

Time chuckled, “I wanted to clear my mind. And spend some time with my predecessor. How have you been?”

“Uh, fine, I guess. Sable’s almost been as much of a handful as the cub, but he’s been pretty calm lately. At least by Wild’s standards.”

Time gave a hearty, open laugh, startling Sable. The puppy trotted over and pawed at Time, who pet her without much effort. 

“Do ya not like dogs, Time?” Twilight had noticed his mentor hadn’t spent much time with the new addition to their group. 

Time shook his head. “No. When I was younger, I had some unsettling experiences with dogs on one of my adventures. I guess it left a bad impression on me. I have no interest in dogs, but I don’t hate them or anything.”

“Well that’s good, pops, or else I wouldn’t believe we’re related anymore!”

The two laughed and took in the calm before heading back to the others. Twilight remembered something that Time had recently got that had been bugging him. 

“ ‘Ey, what was in that letter ya jus’ got?”

Time was silent, the only sound their footsteps on the leaves, before answering. 

“It was from Malon. She’s doing well, but she…”

“...”

“... she’s pregnant.”

Twilight stopped walking and stood there in shock, thinking, "Malon’s… goin’ to have… kids?" 

“Time, I-I’m so happy for ya. I mean it, really. But yer not there…”

“Yes. I realize that Twilight. Now our mission to defeat the Shadow is more important than ever. I HAVE to get back to Malon as quickly as possible.”

Twilight could hear the longing and subtle fear in Time’s voice. He had no idea what the leader was feeling, but he knew in his heart that reuniting Time with his wife was just as significant as defeating the monsters. If not, even more. 

The ranchhand placed a hand on his teacher’s shoulder, saying, “I promise I’ll do everythin’ I can to get you back to her.”

Time smiled at him and sighed. “I know you will, Twilight. I can’t wait for you to be born.”

The hero of twilight had to process what he just heard. He felt a faint blush creeping over his ears as he continued walking. 

Hw whispered to himself, "ma family tree… traced all the way back to the Hero of Time… I sure hope he gets to see it…" 

~  
~  
~

“Awright, Sable, ya ready?”

“BARK!”

“Go fetch!”

Twilight tossed the stick and laughed as Sable’s tiny legs ran as fast as they could to catch the toy. What he didn’t notice, was the incoming hero walking into the line of fire. 

THUNK

“Sh*t!! What the f*** was that!?”

Twilight cringed when he saw the unfortunate victim of being hit by the stick. Legend rubbed his head and growled when he found the ranch hand. 

“Oi!! Watch where you throw that thing, goat boy! Could’ve killed me!”

“I doubt the mighty Hero of Legend coulda been killed by a simple branch.”

Legend groaned and stomped over to the farmer. Sable walked back to Twilight’s side and was holding the stick in her mouth, looking very pleased. 

The strawberry blonde ignored the dog and jabbed a finger in Twilight’s face. “I know you have another cub to look after, but I swear you’re no better than some of the others sometimes! You go goof off and do your own thing! And for what? A simple DOG?”

Something snapped inside of Twilight and stared the shorter hero down with a glare that could kill. 

“YA LISTEN’ HERE! I’m takin’ care of this pup an’ yer complainin’ about it? Yer an a$$hole!! An’ don’t get me started on yer teasing! Ya think I’M the one goofin’ off? Ya never have any respect fer anyone else’s feelin’s! Stop bein’ so damn stubborn, Legend!!”

The two heroes almost started fighting right there, but a whining sound drew their attention elsewhere. Sable was sitting between the two boys and looked beyond unhappy. Her tail was tucked under her legs and if she looked like she was about to cry. 

Twilight couldn’t speak to her in this form, but he understood the message loud and clear. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulder as if he was holding a baby. 

“Aww, poor gal, we didn’t mean to upset ya. At least, I didn’t.”

Twilight looked at Legend, who still looked completely peeved at him. “Legend, I’m so sorry fer yellin’ at ya. It was wrong o’ me to take out my anger instead o’ talkin’ it over wit ya. Can ya forgive me?”

Legend groaned and slowly nodded his head. “Yeah, I guess I can. And I won’t yell at you again. Unless I actually have a decent reason next time.”

Sable happily wagged her tail and Twilight knew they were good. He smiled and thanked the veteran hero. 

“Now, do ya wanna pet Sable? Ya haven’t spent much time wit ‘er.”

“Eh, I’ve met dogs before, and I don’t really care one way or another, but okay.”

The dog held still as Legend gently rubbed her back. Twilight was surprised how gentle Legend was being with her; after all, it was not like the veteran to be so patient. 

Eventually, Legend decided Sable had enough pets and left. “You’re doing a good job taking care of her, by the way.”

Twilight and Sable both titled their head, confused that Legend of all people had complimented the farmer. But they both laughed and barked it off. 

“Now, who’s ready ta play fetch again? YA ARE! YES YA ARE!”

~  
~  
~

“Hey, Twilight?”

“Yea?”

“Where’s Sable?”

Twilight jumped out of bed. His heart was beating so fast he felt his hands shake, but he asked the group when they had last seen her.

“Uh, about an hour ago she was in the yard. I thought you were awake so I didn’t worry about it.”

“I’m gonna go find her. Everyone, stay here in case she comes back!”

The farmer didn’t hesitate and shifted into Wolfie as soon as he was away from the others. He immediately picked up on her scent, but his fear grew worse when he saw it led into the forest. 

Spirits protect her… 

He ran as fast as he could, almost tripping over roots and rocks several times, until he finally found where the scent was strongest. But all he saw where piles of fallen, crisp autumn leaves. 

Where is she? She shoulda been right ‘ere!

“Sable! Where are you?!”

“Twilight?”

The boy huffed a sigh of relief when he saw Sable’s fluffy head poking out of a pile of leaves. 

“Yea, it’s me, Twilight. I haven’t shown ya this ability o’ mine yet.”

“Wow! You’re a dog too! That’s so cool! Can you play with me?”

“Hmm, only for a second, ‘kay? Then we need ta get back ta the others.”

The canines ran around, chasing squirrels and digging and having the time of their lives. Twilight knew it was important for Sable to learn how to be a dog since she had no other pets around to show her. He had seen the sad reality of animals who couldn’t survive on their own because they became too dependent on humans, and he wanted to make sure that never happened to his puppy. 

Twilight helped Sable swim in shallow water, identify the scents of other animals, and taught her a few commands and tricks, just to be safe. Sable was a fast learner, but she was very demanding. 

“Twilight, follow me!”

“Twilight, carry me!”

“Twilight, run faster!”

“Twilight, get that bird!”

“Twilight, dig deeper!”

“Twilight, find me food!”

The hero listened and obeyed her every time. He knew he was a sap, but dangit, he loved having a dog. He assumed this must be what parenting is like.

I wonder if this is how Time will feel when he had kids?

~  
~  
~

The little puppy had grown almost twice her size in the past weeks, but she was still small enough to easily carry. And her personality had come out even more. She seemed to like Wind, Four, Hyrule, Time, and Twilight the most. Sky and Wild she occasionally played with, but she never interacted with Legend. 

Warriors was the only one who had never interacted with her. Twilight wondered why the captain had kept his distance, but he decided that today he would find out. 

The blonde was busy sorting his maps when Twilight walked over, carrying Sable. Warriors hadn’t noticed them, so the ranch hand went for it. 

“ ‘Ey, War. Whatcha up to?”

The captain startled and dropped the map he was holding. “Oh, uh, Twilight! Hey, I was just, ah, organizing these. What are you doing?”

Twilight shrugged and sat down next to the other hero. He shifted Sable so she was nestled in his lap comfortably before speaking. 

“Jus’ takin’ this lil’ gal around. She likes it when I carry ‘er, and gets mad if I set ‘er down before she’s happy.”

Warriors nodded and went back to his maps, but Twilight noticed how he inched away from them. Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Twilight held up his dog. 

“Would ya wanna pet Sable?”

Warriors looked between the Hylian and the hound before releasing a long sigh. “Look, Twilight, I know you’ve noticed me avoiding your new pet. But I didn’t want to say anything, because you were so happy about her, and I didn’t want to upset you.”

Twilight’s brow furrowed in confusion. Warriors sighed again before explaining. 

“My parents had war horses when I was young, but when I started riding them, we found about I have a reaction to animal fur. My skin breaks out and my eyes itch. That’s why I’ve been avoiding Sable, and why I don’t interact with Wolfie much.”

Twilight felt terrible. Here he was, trying to get the others to be with his dog for his own happiness when Warriors had been trying to avoid him and he had only made it harder. 

The farmer wrapped the dog in his arms and looked down at his feet. “Warriors, I’m so damn sorry. I had no idea, I-I feel awful.”

Warriors shook his head. “No, don’t feel bad. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to hurt you, but it looks like that backfired. If I’ve learned anything from working with others, it’s that communication is key. Next time we’re avoiding each other or something, let’s talk about it. Sounds good?”

A grin crossed Twilight’s face and he replied, “yeah. That sounds great. Now c’mon, Sable girl, let’s go bug yer big brother Wild!”

~  
~  
~

The heroes had finally gotten the time to sit down and have a nice dinner at an inn for once. The boys chatted and told stories, but no one noticed Twilight dropping scraps of his food under the table, and the hungry puppy who ate them all up. 

~  
~  
~

“G’night, everyone.”

“Good night, Twilight!”

“Sweet dreams!”

“Don’t let the bedbugs bite!”

Twilight curled into his blanket, happy to finally get some rest. He closed his eyes and started to count goats, as he always had since he was little, but a warmth crawling over his body made him crack open his eyes. 

Sable had climbed on top of him and was trying to wiggle her way into his arms. Twilight laughed and grabbed her before tucking her under the covers. She looked very pleased with this and gave him a happy yap, along with a tiny kiss on the nose. 

The farmer placed a tiny kiss on her fluffy head and held her in his arms. “G’night, lil’ gal.”

~  
~  
~

This new town the group had stumbled across was oddly barren. They decided to split up and look around before returning to the square soon. 

Twilight originally opted to go alone, but decided to bring his dog with him. He was walking her down a street when he heard a faint noise coming from behind a building. 

“C’mon, Sable. We’re gonna take a detour.”

Sable lead the way as they walked to the source of the sound. The two stopped when they found a young girl on the steps of a house, crying. 

Twilight didn’t want to startle her but he wanted to make sure she was alright. He walked over and held Sable in his arms, but the girl didn’t even notice. He sat down on the steps and that’s when she finally looked up. 

The girl had auburn braids and grey eyes, but her cheeks were covered in tear streaks. In his softest voice possible, Twilight asked what was wrong. 

She sniffed and looked away, but eventually, she coughed out another sob and responded. “M-my momma an-and papa d-don’t love each o-other any more. S-s-so my papa j-just left.”

Twilight felt his heart break for the little girl. To be so young and experience something like that, he couldn’t imagine what she was going through. He wanted to comfort her, but the sound of Sable yipping drew both human’s attention. 

The little girl giggled and reached out, asking, “c-can I pet your dog?” 

Twilight nodded and held out Sable. The girl rubbed her ears and tummy, which the dog seemed to love. The girl giggled again and took Sable from the hero, gently placing the puppy in her lap. 

“Who’s a cute puppy? You are! Yes, yes you are!”

Twilight smiled at the adorable scene as Sable’s tongue lolled out of her mouth, happily barking at her new friend. The girl was just as giddy, laughing and playing with the dog like a professional. 

Twilight recognized the look in both of the girls’ faces; it was a look of unending love. He had seen it in Epona, and knew that Sable would be happy having this girl as her forever home. 

Sometimes animals chose who they wanna be wit’, and that’s ‘er choice. If Sable’s happy, then I’m happy.

“Do you think ya could look after ma dog?”

The girl sputtered, “you want ME to look after your dog? Are you going on a trip?”

“Nah,” Twilight shook his head, “I’m on a quest wit’ my family an’ I can’t keep Sable with us forever. Could ya take care of ‘er for me?”

The little girl gaped at the farmer in shock. Then, she slowly started to nod her head. She clutched Sable closer to her body with a squeal.

“Yeah! I can look after her! I promise, Mr., uh, what’s your name?”

Twilight chuckled before replying, “Link.”

The child’s eyes got sparkly and she started up at him in amusement. “Just like the hero!”

The young man laughed harder at this. “Yeh, somethin’ like that. And you would be?”

“I’m Olive! Thank you so much for giving me your puppy, Mr. Link! I promise I’ll take good care of her!”

“Thank ya, so much, Olive.”

Twilight leaned down and pressed a kiss on top of Sable’s head for the final time and gave her a long scratch behind the ears. He was going to miss her dearly, but he knew she would be happy with the owner of her own choice. 

“G’bye, Sable. Be a good girl for me, ‘kay? I love ya, lil’ gal.”

Sable looked up at Twilight with big eyes and licked his fingers. The farmer picked her up and gave her one last hug, which the dog curled right into. 

Finally, he realized it was time to go. He gave the puppy back to Olive and thanked her once more. Then he started walking back to the others. 

"Thanks fer the happy memories, Sable. I’ll never forget ya."

**Author's Note:**

> The dog Twilight found was a Tibetan Spaniel, and they’re VERY cute! Also, assertive so that's neat.
> 
> I thought all of the Links would have slightly different reactions to dogs based on their personalities and history with dogs in games. But none of them love dogs as much as Twilight.
> 
> If you read the notes, thanks! Here’s a little bonus for you…
> 
> ~
> 
> “Time, would you like to come in?”
> 
> The hero opened the door and his heart skipped a beat at the sight before him. 
> 
> Malon was all disheveled in bed, but she had never looked more ethereal to Time. In her arms was a bundle with pink skin and wispy strands of red hair. 
> 
> “Time, come met your daughter.”
> 
> The blonde took the baby into his arms and slid into the bed, cuddling up next to his wife. 
> 
> “Hello, little one. You’re just as beautiful as your mother.”
> 
> ~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Now, go find something or someone who loves you! I vote a pet!!


End file.
